To render images, a display system may use light valves and light emitters to regulate brightness levels and color values of pixels on a viewing surface of a (e.g., LCD) display panel. Typically, light emitters such as fluorescent lights or light-emitting diodes illuminate pixels on the inner surface of a display panel. The light illuminating the pixels is attenuated by RGB color filters and liquid crystal materials in the display panel to form images on the outer surface, e.g., the viewing surface, of the display panel.
It is often difficult for a display system to support a high spatial resolution, a high dynamic range and a wide color gamut at the same time. To support a high dynamic range, light emitters in a display system may be configured to emit high intensity light within a small designated portion of an illuminated surface. Artifacts such as a grainy illumination pattern may be visible to a viewer. Moreover, high intensity light is difficult to be confined within a small designated portion and typically bleeds into neighboring portions on an illuminated surface, causing additional visible artifacts (e.g., halos), a raise of dark level, reduction of maximal contrast ratios, and incorrect color expressions. These problems in turn limit the dynamic range and the color gamut that the display system is able to support.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.